


216: “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that you’ve never made me anything edible before.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [216]
Category: Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Julius Is Not With It, M/M, Mystery Food, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Gerry Bertier/Julius Campbell
Series: 365 [216]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 20





	216: “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that you’ve never made me anything edible before.”

**216: “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that you’ve never made me anything edible before.”**

* * *

"Try this." 

Julius was a lot of things but scared what never one of them however God does always have a way of proving him wrong. 

"Superman what is that?" Julius asked carefully knowing the wrong tone would end him up with either two options: sleeping on the couch or a knock upside the head both he was trying to avoid.

Gerry frown looking at his partner confused, "Mama's gumbo. She finally caved and gave me the recipe." 

"Your momma or my momma?" Julius asked looking around the spoon filled of mysterious liquid.

"Yours." 

Taking a deep breath Julius gently pushed the spoon away from his face especially with the heat coming off it. "Superman, my momma gumbo is brown that's black."

Gerry narrowed his eyes at his partner, "You saying you don't trust me?"

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that you’ve never made me anything edible before.”

"You're sleeping on the couch." Gerry hissed stomping away back towards the kitchen.

"That's not going to turn your gumbo the right color!"


End file.
